


second rounds

by catbeans



Series: they get a strapon but this time in space [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Han Solo, M/M, Trans Luke Skywalker, thats right its pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: He wanted to take his time, wanted the chance to savor the way Han sounded, the arch of his back while Luke fingered him open, the sweet flush on his cheeks, but he never had the energy, tumbling worn-out and exhausted into bed, to do all of the things he wanted to do to Han.





	second rounds

**Author's Note:**

> another pegging fic. who could have guessed

Even after the first time, Luke wasn't sure how to bring it up.

The strap-on still sat in its bag, in a box of cleaning supplies in Han’s bunk where he knew it would remain untouched.

Han didn't bring it up either; there was never the time, their days too long and starting too early for much more than a lazy fuck before bed or sleepy, fumbling gropes in a spare few minutes in the mornings, rushing to get out in time before whatever meeting or mission was up next.

There was never a need for any prep or planning in that.

Luke wanted to do it _right._

He wanted to take his time, wanted the chance to savor the way Han sounded, the arch of his back while Luke fingered him open, the sweet flush on his cheeks, but he never had the energy, tumbling worn-out and exhausted into bed, to do all of the things he wanted to do to Han.

It fell to the back of his mind eventually, too many other things for him to think about, but he could feel his heartbeat speed up when he opened the box of cleaning supplies for a dust rag a few weeks later.

He took it out and tucked it into the drawer with his shirts, and he forgot about the dust rag.

He didn't get the chance to bring it up, even if he had been able to figure out how, before Han beat him to it.

Luke lay perfectly still, waiting as long as he could before he would have to wake up Han, but he felt a soft kiss to the side of his neck as soon as he held Han a little tighter to his chest.

“Hey,” he whispered, kissing the top of Han’s head where his hair was still fluffed up and messy from the night before.

Han just grumbled, pressing his face into the curve of Luke's neck, and they were running late by the time Luke managed to convince him to get up.

Luke was ready first, sitting on the bed while Han searched around for his pants, only finding them when he heard a muffled _beep_ from the com he had left in his pocket the night before.

Han’s eyebrows twitched up when he pulled it out.

“That briefing later got moved to tomorrow,” he said, tossing the com to the bed to pull his pants on.

Luke hummed and leaned against the wall, stifling a yawn.

Han hesitated with his hands at his belt buckle, glancing to the box of cleaning supplies before he said, “You know...”

“What?”

He looked like he was trying not to grin when he looked up at Luke. “Something else we could do with the free time.”

It took Luke a second to realize what he meant.

“If you want,” Han added.

Luke nodded a little more enthusiastically than he had intended, and he only had a second to see the grin that Han had been trying to hide before he stood up to kiss him.

He couldn't push the thought from his mind enough to ignore it for the rest of the day, and it didn't get much easier even when Han left before Luke's last meeting.

Han glanced around them, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Luke's cheek when he saw that the hallway was empty.

“I’ll be in our bunk when you're done.”

Luke had to take a deep breath before opening the door to the briefing room, and he had to put some effort into not thinking about what Han might be doing right then.

As soon as it was finished, Luke sped back to the hangar as fast as he could without running.

He bit back a groan when he saw the loading ramp was closed, looking around behind him before hitting his fist against the wall.

“Han! It’s me.”

He waited a few seconds before knocking again, about to try a third time when he heard a _thud_ and the whirring of the ramp being lowered.

Han wasn't there when he walked up, but there was a shoe on the floor and a scuff on the wall near the switch to open the ramp, and Luke couldn't help smiling to himself as he closed it again on his way to Han’s bunk.

His breath caught in his throat when he stopped in the doorway.

Han grinned at him from where he was kneeling on the bed, biting his lip when he twisted his wrist behind his back. “Never told me you moved everything.”

“And you started without me,” Luke said, fumbling to take off his shoes without looking away from Han.

He had the bottle of lube next to him, the strap-on at the foot of the bed, the harness already untangled.

“Maybe you were just taking too long.” Han shifted, his eyes flickering shut for a second before he jerked his chin towards the door. “Get that?”

Luke missed the button a couple times when he still couldn't get himself to look away.

He didn't wait for it to shut before rushing forward to kiss Han, almost knocking him off balance before Han pushed him back with his free hand at Luke's chest.

“Can’t do much with all that on,” he said, tweaking the front of Luke's shirt.

Luke couldn't be bothered to look where he was tossing his clothes before getting into bed with him.

Han dropped onto his back, wiping his hand on the sheets before pulling Luke down  on top of him for another kiss. Luke could feel him already hard, his dick caught between them, and he couldn't help smiling to himself at the soft, needy sound Han made when he rocked down against him.

It took a minute before he could get himself to break away, propping himself up just out of reach for Han to keep kissing him.

“Let me just…” he murmured, dipping down for another quick kiss before moving back to stand up.

It only took a second to get the harness on, neatly laid out for him so all he had to do was tighten the straps; he still fumbled with the buckles, unable to take his eyes off of Han lazily pumping over his dick for long enough to look at what he was doing.

He reached below the base of the strap-on to press his fingers over his clit for a second before reaching for the lube again.

“I already--”

“I know.” Luke nudged his legs wider apart to settle between them, gesturing towards the pillow for Han to hand it down to him. He wedged it under Han’s hips, sliding his hands up his thighs before squeezing some of the lube out onto his fingers.

His first two fingers slipped in easily, stifling a shudder at the way Han shifted above him, rocking slightly against his hand. Adding his ring finger wasn't much of a stretch either, and he realized that twisting, funny feeling in his chest was something close to jealousy, biting his lip at the thought of Han working himself open alone while Luke sat in the briefing room.

That didn't mean he couldn't still have his fun, he decided.

He scooted back until he was almost at the wall, still not pulling his hand back as he ducked down to take Han into his mouth.

He had to choke back a cough when Han’s hips twitched, but he couldn't have cared less, not with the thready, desperate moan rumbling from Han’s throat when Luke pressed his fingertips over Han’s prostate.

He hummed when he felt Han’s hand in his hair, hollowing his cheeks as he dipped a little lower.

“Kid--”

Luke didn't pull up until Han tugged at his hair.

“Never gonna get to the fun part at this rate,” he said, his breathing already ragged.

“Then don't start without me,” Luke said, muffled around the head of Han’s dick before he bobbed back down.

Han groaned, his fingers twitching in Luke's hair; he could feel Han’s hips straining from trying to keep still, holding him down with his forearm over Han’s waist just before adding his pinky with the first three.

Teasing him could still be just as good as stretching Han himself, Luke thought.

He didn't let up on Han’s prostate until he felt his legs trembling, slowly pulling up from his dick before reluctantly pulling his hand back.

He sat back on his heels, but Han stopped him before he could reach for the lube again.

“What’d I say last time?”

It took a second before Luke's eyes went wide when he remembered what Han meant.

He shifted to the side so Han could move over for him to lie down, his hand shaking slightly as he slicked up the strap-on.

His heart thudded against his ribcage when Han straddled his waist, leaning down to kiss him before straightening up and reaching back for the strap-on.

Han’s eyes flickered shut again with a delighted groan as he lowered himself down, not wasting any time before he was settled flat on Luke's hips.

He didn't move much at first, shifting in Luke's lap with a soft whine as he got used to the stretch of it before slowly lifting back up, only a couple inches before dropping back down again with a gasped, “Oh, fuck.”

Luke was almost glad that he hadn't splurged on one of the strap-ons that would let him feel it too, all his focus on Han; he waited until he had worked up a rhythm, rolling his hips down against Luke's before planting his feet flat on the bed.

Han toppled forward with a moan, catching himself with his hands on either side of Luke's shoulders when Luke started fucking up into him.

He moved his hands to Han’s hips, tugging Han against him in time with his thrusts up. He didn't have the leverage to do much, just meeting Han halfway, but he could already feel Han’s knees shaking against his sides, those soft, needy sounds each time he bottomed out.

Han only made eye contact with him for a second before ducking down to kiss him, haphazard and desperate. Luke squeezed at his hips before moving his right hand to jerk him off, and Han broke away with a cracked moan, his head dropping to Luke's shoulder as he shakily rocked between the strap-on and Luke's hand.

Luke thrust up into him with a groan when Han started mouthing along his neck, his breath hot and ragged against Luke's skin; the base of the strap-on pressed just too high above his clit for any more than a hint of pressure each time his hips met Han’s, enough to make him feel hot and tingly all over but not enough to do anything about it.

He still couldn't complain.

Luke moved his other hand from Han’s hip to knead at his ass, shuddering when Han bit down at the curve of his neck.

He shifted his hand a little lower, pressing his fingertips to where Han was stretched around the base of the strap-on; Han whimpered like Luke had never heard before, muffled when Han surged up to kiss him.

Han arched against him when Luke slid his hand up his spine before dragging back down to palm at his ass, his teeth catching on Luke's bottom lip as he pulled back to mouth along his neck again. Luke tilted his head back with a whine, his hand faltering on Han’s dick from the sparks behind his eyes when Han started sucking a mark into his skin, shakily pumping him faster.

Han dropped down in his lap, rolling his hips without pulling up at all. Luke could feel his legs trembling whenever he rocked back, grinning to himself when he realized the angle must have him bumping against Han’s prostate each time; he started fucking up into him again, barely noticing the dull ache in his hips when Han shuddered against him, bouncing unevenly in his lap.

Luke's thumb felt damp when he rubbed it over the head of Han’s dick.

“Babe--”

“Yeah?” he murmured encouragingly, punctuating it with a harder thrust up, biting back a whine when Han’s teeth dragged over the curve of his neck.

He let Han drop down against his hips at his own pace then, moving his hand faster over Han’s dick, ignoring the twinge like a pinched nerve from how he’d angled his wrist.

He couldn't make out what Han was babbling against his skin except for the occasional swear, his name gasped like a benediction just before he felt Han shudder again, his hand suddenly hot and tacky as Han helplessly rocked between the strap-on and the tight ring of Luke's fingers.

Luke didn't move his hand away until Han slumped on top of him, wiping his palm on the sheets. He felt Han’s breath hitch when he pulled up from Luke's lap, leaning up to kiss him before shuffling down to the foot of the bed.

“What are you--?”

“What’s it look like?” Han said, pressing a kiss to the inside of Luke’s thigh before tugging at the straps around his waist.

His knee almost knocked Han’s nose as Han pulled the harness down his legs, dropping the strap-on next to him and nudging Luke's thighs wider apart.

Luke had to bite back a yelp when Han yanked him closer, hoisting his thighs over his shoulders and ducking down to Luke's clit in one smooth movement.

Luke’s head dropped back to the mattress with a groan; he didn't notice Han’s arm shift until he felt Han’s fingers just below his clit, slow at first but pressing in down to his knuckles with a low hum when he felt how wet Luke was already.

Luke moved his clean hand down to Han’s hair, rocking up to his mouth with a whine when Han hummed again, the dull vibrations over his clit making his legs shake.

He couldn't stifle a moan when Han murmured, “I love you so much,” muffled against his skin; he had to remind himself to breathe when Han started rubbing his fingertips in quick, tight circles, rolling his tongue over Luke's clit.

Luke bit back a whimper when he locked his ankles around Han’s back, the movement scraping the stubble on Han’s cheeks along the sensitive skin at the inside of his thighs.

It felt like his bones had turned to jelly when Han slipped his ring finger in with the first two, his hand shaking in Han’s hair as he twisted his fingers and pursed his lips to gently suck on Luke's clit.

Han moved his free hand up to Luke's pelvis, slowly running his fingers below the soft line of hair trailing down from Luke's bellybutton; the pressure from both inside and out made Luke’s eyes roll back, his knees almost slipping from Han’s shoulders when he flattened his tongue over Luke's clit with a low groan at the tug on his hair.

He tried to stifle a whine when Han pulled back to crack his jaw, only letting up on Luke's clit for a second before dipping back down even more enthusiastically than before.

Luke slid his hand down to the back of Han’s head, his hips twitching up to Han’s mouth; he hadn't meant to pull at it when Han started scissoring his fingers, but Han groaned again, his breath coming out in a warm puff against Luke's skin, humming around his clit when Luke gave another tentative tug.

He could already feel that hot, tight feeling coiling between his legs, biting the inside of his cheek to try to hold it off, but Han wasn't having it; he started moving his fingers faster, his lips still pursed tight as he dragged his tongue over Luke's clit.

Han didn't bother to stop when Luke's leg slipped from his shoulder, didn't even slow down, and Luke barely had the time to expect it before his whole body trembled, shakily rocking up into the warm pressure on his clit.

Han didn't pull away until Luke went slack; he kept his hand still as he lazily mouthed over Luke's clit, only pulling back when Luke tugged him off with a whine.

Luke’s breath hitched when Han lapped at his clit one last time, lowering the leg still hooked over his shoulder before crawling back up the bed to kiss him.

Luke couldn't keep down a soft groan when he felt Han’s face damp from his nose to his chin, kissing him until he couldn't taste himself on Han’s lips anymore.

Luke still felt like he was buzzing, his joint like jelly as he wound his arms around Han’s waist. “Love you.”

Luke could feel him smiling when Han hummed and dipped down to kiss his neck.

Neither of them moved, Luke absently trailing his fingertips along Han’s spine while he waited for his heartbeat to slow down from a heavy thud before he said, “We really need to wash the sheets.”

Han groaned and nuzzled his face into the curve of Luke's shoulder. “Later.”

“Later,” Luke agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> @hansolosbi!


End file.
